


Nurse Kandy

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [39]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Medical Kink, Older Characters, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron plays dress-up for House. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Kandy

It was cliché. It was simple. It was classic.

He'd given her instructions, then returned to his office. He hadn't waited to see her response. He knew she'd do it. That wasn't the point. He didn't want to know her reaction before she walked into the office.

Sitting with his feet propped up on the desk, hands behind his head, he watched the last few minutes of _General Hospital_. It was the only way he could wait without getting overly impatient. Despite his seeming lack of urgency in all things that everyone else wanted to happen 'right now', he wasn't any better at waiting than anyone else. Waiting was boring. Waiting was a waste of time. Waiting was for people who were not House.

Waiting was for everyone else... Cameron walked through the blinds and let the door ease closed on its hydraulic hinge.

House felt his throat tighten at the same time his jeans suddenly became too small in the hips. It took effort not to show exactly that as he reached to turn off the television and swivel his chair to face her in her barely-there white nurse's uniform, complete with hat. "Well, hello there, Nurse..." he paused, searching for a name to give her.

She beat him to the punch. "Kandy," she supplied. Her voice was less sexy and supple than he was expecting. That was almost as hot as 'stripper-nurse' would have been.

"What brings you to my office, Nurse Kandy?" he asked and rested his elbows on the desk.

In tall white heels, Cameron stalked across the carpet toward him and dropped a black bag on top of the desk with a 'thud'. "I'm here for your checkup, _Doctor_ ," she growled at him.

This was not what he had planned when he had given her the instructions, but in a weird way, it was working for him. He'd never figured anything medical would ever enter into the sex side of their relationship, but maybe with half her ass hanging out of the outfit and her 'examination', it wouldn't be as weird as his brain was telling him it might be. The 'nurse' grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged his head back so she could shine a light in his eyes and up his nose. The last time anyone had done that, he'd been shit-faced drunk and Wilson was making sure he hadn't slipped into an alcohol-induced coma. The light in his eyes hadn't been any more pleasant then, either.

He tried to bat her hand away, but that only made her latch on tighter. This was one rough nurse. She ordered him to open his mouth, stick out his tongue and say 'ah'. Yes - she'd actually told him to say 'ah'. He did, but only out of fear of losing his hair. The wooden tongue depressor nearly gagged him and he figured she'd done that on purpose to irritate him.

What he couldn't figure was if she was just playing a role or if she was doing this to express her annoyance at this particular scene. He wasn't sure if she was okay with it and really into it or if she was angry and wanted to stop, but didn't want to appear weak by using her safe-word to get out of something she could probably role-play in her sleep.

He was thinking a little of 'all of the above'. She was annoyed, but that could've been because he told her to wear this outfit at work. If she was angry, it wouldn't last all that long and she'd fuck the hell out of him in short order. There didn't seem to be much of a downside to this, so he would let it play out.

Her cursory examination of his head complete, she ordered him to strip. In response to the raised eyebrows he gave her, she planted her hands on her hips, tapped her foot and explained that she had not yet finished her exam and needed to see _all_ of him in order to do so.

The blinds were closed, but he wasn't sure how he felt about shedding all of his armor. He stripped out of everything but the boxerbriefs - fresh out of the pack this morning - Cameron had given him. She didn't seem thrilled with the idea of him leaving them on, but didn't press the issue.

Rather, she slid her hands over every inch of his exposed skin. Fingers dipping into shallows and curves he hadn't realized his body had. Her fingers found places that made him wince, that tickled, that made him stand up and take notice at the way his groin reacted. Wow. She had just turned her fake medical examination into kinky foreplay. Good on her.

She rose to her feet and cupped his cock and balls in her warm hand, pressed her breasts up against his chest and stretched up to whisper against his jaw. "I think we have a problem here, _Doctor_."

"Yeah?" he said around an attempt to unlock his throat.

"Mmmhmmm," she purred. "Unfortunately, there's only one way to fix it and it can be strenuous."

"I think I'm up for it. What do I have to do?"

Her tongue reached to scrape along his stubble. In his ear she growled, "Bend me over this desk and fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

"'Think I can manage that. Bend over, Nurse Kandy." He slapped a hand across her ass to get her going.


End file.
